


Getting Ready With Paul and Emma

by aredtricycle



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Black Friday, Emma is tired, F/M, Paulkins - Freeform, Starkid - Freeform, TGWDLM, emma is also messy, hatchetfield, kinda short, paul is helpful and supportive, pure fluff, set in the black friday realm?, this is just based on a random thought i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredtricycle/pseuds/aredtricycle
Summary: Paul and Emma get ready to go to Tom's house to celebrate Thanksgiving a day late.
Relationships: Paul Matthews & Emma Perkins, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Getting Ready With Paul and Emma

“Hey, can you pick up your clothes off the floor soon?” Paul Matthews called out as he maneuvered his way through his bedroom. Shirts, pants, underwear, socks, and other various articles of Emma’s clothing littered the floor. The foot of their bed was also covered in her clothes.

“Sorry!” Emma Perkins groggily called back from the kitchen. “I’ll do it later!”

Knowing she probably never would, he bent down and picked up one of Emma’s shirts. He loved Emma but she seriously needed to stop throwing her clothes all around. Tossing the shirt in the laundry basket, Paul walked into the kitchen. He found a very tired Emma sitting at the counter with her head in her arms.

“Are you ready to go?” Paul kissed the top of her head.

Emma groaned. “Ugh. It’s too fucking early for me to function. I need coffee.” 

It was five AM. Emma hated going to sleep but also hated waking up. So waking up a few hours before she would normally have to for work was hell for her. But then again, it was for her family.

Emma’s brother-in-law, Tom Houston, had invited Emma to spend the day after Thanksgiving with him and his son Tim. Ever since Emma’s sister Jane had passed, Tom had been distant. Emma had not heard from him since Jane’s funeral when Emma had moved back to Hatchetfield. So him calling out of nowhere was a big surprise and it wasn’t like she could just turn him down. Emma didn’t like Tom much, but he and Tim were the only family she had left. Paul had agreed to go with her as moral support and also because he didn’t want to be alone in their apartment.

“Do you want to eat something first?” Paul sat down next to her. 

“No.”

“Emma.”

“No.”

“Emma.”

“No.”

Paul gave up. “Well, Tom wants us to be there in like twenty minutes.” 

“Do I have to?” Emma put her head on his shoulder.

“No.” Paul stroked her hair. “But it might be good to reconnect with your family. You’re lucky that you have them. I don’t have anyone except for you.”

"I don't like Tom."

"I know," Paul replied.

"But I miss Tim." She said sadly. Emma had not seen him since the funeral either.

"Then just go for Tim! I want to meet Tim." 

"Yeah, he's a cool dude." Emma was quiet for a minute and then stood up. “Okay. Let’s go.”

“It’ll be great,” Paul assured her. 

Emma handed him his scarf. “Let’s go to Starbucks first.”

"Aw, not Beanie's?" Paul feigned sadness.

"Oh, shut up." Even though they joked about hating it, because they did, Beanie's was a special place for them. The coffee was bad, and the service sucked because it was mostly just Emma, but it's where they had met.

Paul smiled, “So are you going to eat something from Starbucks or just get coffee?”

“Well, I guess you'll find out when I order then.”

"Okay."

Emma grabbed her keys and put on her hat, “Okay.”


End file.
